Let the Rainbow Remind You
Let the Rainbow Remind You is the seventeenth and final song of season four of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, featured in the twenty-sixth episode Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. It is the fifth song to finish off an episode, following Cranky Doodle Joy, Love Is In Bloom, The Success Song, and Life in Equestria. The extended version was first shown at San Diego Comic-Con International on July 25, 2014, and posted onto Hasbro's YouTube channel the following day. The extended version of the song serves as the ninth track of the soundtrack album Songs of Harmony. It also serves as the eighth track of the My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. The instrumental version of this song can be heard on Rainbow Dash-themed levels in My Little Pony: Puzzle Party. The song is indirectly mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the season eight episode The Mean 6. Lyrics :Sparkle ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us different, that makes us rare :Fluttershy ::We have a light that shines within us ::That we were always meant to share :All ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us every day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :solo :Sparkle ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine Extended version :Sparkle ::Each one of us has something special ::That makes us different, that makes us rare :Fluttershy ::We have a light that shines within us ::That we were always meant to share :All ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us every day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :Sparkle ::Each one of us will sometimes falter ::We may stumble, we may fall :Rarity ::But we still have a kind of magic ::One that will see us through it all :All ::And when we come together ::Combine the light that shines within ::There is nothing we can't do ::There is no battle we can't win ::When we come together ::There'll be a star to guide the way ::It's inside us every day ::See it now! See it now! ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That forever this will be our time :solo :Sparkle ::Let the rainbow remind you ::That together we will always shine Other versions de:Let the Rainbow Remind You pl:Let the Rainbow Remind You pt:O Arco-Íris Nos Lembra ru:Видишь радугу - вспомни Category:Album songs